


Lost and Found

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: While looking for a book at Sophia Athenaeum, Shelly instead finds something that William lost.





	Lost and Found

Shelly was on her way to the fourth floor. The classes had ended for the day, so she was heading to the club room. There was no meeting scheduled that day, but she needed to do some research, so she intended to go to the library. On her way up she spotted Guess going in the opposite direction. Shelly greeted her politely and the young woman smiled in response, but did not stop, apparently in a hurry. Soon she reached the bottom of the stairs while the Witch continued on her way up.

Just as she entered the club room and proceeded towards the library door, it opened and William stepped out, apparently about to head home, but stopped when he saw her.

“He…Um, hello, Shelly.”

“Hi, William.” She smiled at him, always happy to see him. He smiled back shyly. ”I saw Guess on my way here. Are you done for today?”

He nodded.

“Yes, she…she had to run to the Agency, so we finished early. I needed to look something up and stayed a bit longer.”

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

For some reason, William blushed a little.

“I…Yes.”

“That’s good. Well, I won’t detain you any longer. I have some reading to do. See you tomorrow?”

“Of…of course.”

Shelly gave him a little wave and waited for him to leave before turning to knock on the door and stepping into the library. She walked towards the stacks, heading for the herbology section, giving Vilos a polite nod in greeting as she passed by his desk. He didn’t notice her, busy reading something as usual. She could ask him to get her the book she needed, but preferred to look for it herself. She didn’t want to disturb him, plus she spent so much time in the library that she was well-accustomed with the layout already.

The Witch found the correct shelf and turned to hunt down her book, but paused when she saw a small object lying there on the floor. Shelly crouched to pick up and examine it. It was round and made of metal, at a first glance resembled an antique coin. But she knew it wasn’t a coin. And she was pretty certain she knew who it belonged to. He must have dropped it. But when? Was it that day when they held hands for a bit to share body heat because his hands were cold? But that was weeks ago. So probably it happened very recently.

Turning the small object in her hand and examining engravings on its surface, Shelly thought back to that day several weeks ago. She got to see his eyes then, really see them, probably for the first time since she’s known him. William usually avoided making eye contact with other people. Truth be told, so did she. But that one time they accidentally locked stares for a moment and the Witch could see clearly how beautiful they were. Just as lovely as his smile which she could swear was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. It was so warm and sweet, just like him. Simon would probably snicker at her gushing like that, but she couldn’t help it. She liked William a lot, plain and simple, and could see no reason why she shouldn’t think nice things about him. Especially since they all were true.

But for now she needed to stop and leave the library in order to return William’s property to him. Perhaps she could still catch him. If not, she would give it back to him on the following day. She turned around and attempted to proceed towards the entrance, but collided with someone standing there with a surprised “Oof.” She took a step back, looked up and gasped.

“Wi…” she almost exclaimed, but managed to stop and hush her voice down to a whisper so that Vilos would not scold her for being too loud. “William! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“N-no…Th-that’s okay,” he stuttered out.

“…William? Are you alright?” She looked at him concerned. He looked a bit odd. Seemed happy and pleased, but also embarrassed and a bit guilty at the same time. He was also blushing and his eyes were wide open. Shelly took a chance at a quick glance before he could avert them.

_So pretty…_

William’s cheeks turned even redder and Shelly realized she must have…well, thought it out loud.

_…Wait a minute._

It dawned on her. She felt her face suddenly get so hot she was certain one could boil an egg on it.

“William…how long have you been standing here?” she asked quietly.

“Ah…A few moments.”

“Did you…hear all that?”

He bit his lip and nodded.

“I-I…um…I mean it, you know.”

“I…I know.”

Well, this was embarrassing. Wanting to spare them both the awkwardness, Shelly was frantically looking for a way to change the subject when she remembered she still was holding the small round object in her hand. She showed it to him, lying on her palm.

“Is this yours?”

“Yes, I…I dropped it earlier and came back to look for it when I noticed.”

“I thought so. Well then, here.” She stretched her hand out towards him, but he shook his head, placing his fingers - ice cold again - on hers and gently closing her palm around the object and pushing it back towards her.

“Y…you hold onto it. Always have it on you. It will keep you safe. Against some things at least.”

“B…but, William, don’t you need it?”

“I…I can manage without it. I want you to have it.”

For a moment she stared at him, then at her hand, fingers curled around the small thing. A small smile formed on her lips. She nodded.

“Alright. I’ll hold onto it. But only until I can get one of my own or when you need it more. I’m giving it back to you then, okay?”

He seemed relieved.

“Okay.”

Being a Witch from a family of Cryptics who owned a shop with magic objects definitely had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know William's amulet doesn't actually look like an old coin. This fic was first written and posted a long time before the game's release, and then I never bothered to fix that part.


End file.
